Saborearte
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto #29: "Llega el Kinktober " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años" Al final la cena no fue tan desastrosa como creyó.


Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo le pertenece Rowling. Yo no obtengo beneficio económico al escribir esto.

Este fic participa en el Reto #29: "Llega el Kinktober " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"

Elegí Parejas: Slash.

Nota: He leído algunos fics con esta pareja así que me ha dado por experimentar. Ya sabéis que las parejas inusuales o poco conocidas me atraen como la felicidad a un dementor.

Saborearte.

-La cena ha sido un desastre. -Fue lo que pensó tras salir de aquella casa tan abarrotada y pequeña.

Había salido de allí tras aguantar tres horas y media de malas miradas, indirectas e insultos.

Ya se lo había avisado a su pareja. Pero él, optimista como era, le había quitado importancia con un gesto de la mano.

Aunque hubieran pasado dos años desde la guerra y tras que se hubiese demostrado que él ayudó a la orden, para muchos seguiría siendo un mortífago.

Le habían dado por muerto durante muchísimos años y cuando regresó en 1995 con un niño en brazos, podía jurar que a su hermano le había dado un paro cardiaco.

Viajó por el mundo en busca de alguna manera de destruir aquella aberración que el señor oscuro había creado.

La encontró, pero en ese entonces mantenía una relación con una sangre pura danesa que esperaba un niño.

Dos años después de dar a luz, ella se marchó sin más y él como no tenía nada más que hacer allí, cogió al pequeño Canis y regresó a Gran Bretaña.

Kreacher había hecho un muy buen trabajo al cambiar su estado en el tapiz.

La magia de los elfos domésticos era increíble pero los magos no se habían tomado el tiempo de investigarlo.

Estaba tan absorto en sus cavilaciones que no se percató de que tenía a alguien tras él hasta que unos brazos fuertes le rodearon.

-Gracias por intentarlo. -Susurró su pelirrojo rozando su mandíbula con los labios.

Regulus no le dijo que se lo había advertido ni que sabía perfectamente lo que ocurriría. Simplemente se quedó quieto disfrutando del cuerpo más fornido que el suyo pegado a su espalda.

-Mi hermoso chico serpiente. -Suspiró el menor.

-Mi león idiota pero atractivo. -Contestó acariciando las manos que descansaban en su estómago.

El Black sintió pequeños besos en su nuca y una traviesa lengua que le ponía la piel de gallina.

-William… Estamos en el patio de tus padres…

-No me llames William. -Le regañó mordiéndole levemente el cuello provocando que su miembro saltara.

-Alguien podría vernos… -Jadeó.

-Y seguro que eso te encantaría. -Rió contra su piel.

El ex Slytherin tuvo que admitir que era cierto. ¿Que si le gustaría que uno de esos pelirrojos le viera con el mayor de la prole? Solo de pensarlo se excitó y también porque su novio tenía gran habilidad con la boca.

Notó como era sujetado con más fuerza y tras eso, como era comprimido por una especio de tubo.

Aparecieron en la antigua habitación de Bill que por suerte en ese momento estaba vacía.

Después de cerrar la puerta y lanzar varios hechizos de bloqueo y de insonorización, el rompedor de maldiciones le tumbó sobre la cama.

-Quiero aprovechar que Canis está con Sirius y Harry abajo para devorarte entero.

-¿Qué propones, pelirrojo?

Sonriendo con travesura, como le había visto hacer a sus cuñados gemelos infinidad de veces, le mostró un bote de chocolate líquido.

-¿Qué harás con eso? -Quiso saber.

-¿Qué no haré?

Despacio, acariciándolo y besándolo, fue retirando sus prendas hasta tenerlo sin ropa sobre su antigua cama.

La verdad era que la cosa tenía su morbo.

Como sospechaba, Regulus no se quedó quieto y también le desnudó repartiendo besos y mordiscos por su cuerpo.

-Si no te quedas quieto, no podré jugar. Y a este león le apetece mucho comer chocolate… Tú serás mi postre.

Curioso, el moreno se quedó tumbado a la espera.

-Voy a esparcir chocolate aquí, aquí, aquí… -Mientras decía aquí, besaba una zona diferente. Sus labios, su cuello, sus pezones, su vientre, sus muslos y su erección.

El mayor se arqueó ante el roce de esa boca traviesa.

-Ya sabes que odio esperar. -Gimió.

-Y a mí me encanta hacer que esperes.

Justo en ese momento, abrió el bote y le puso el chocolate en los labios.

Le dio un beso para que probara el dulce y con ese sabor en la lengua, disfrutó del juego de Bill.

Primero se encargó de esparcir el líquido por su cuerpo y cuando acabó esa tarea, le limpió con labios y lengua haciéndole gemir y retorcerse.

No sabía exactamente cuando había pasado, pero sus manos estaban atadas al cabecero de la cama y no podía moverlas.

El condenado pelirrojo le había quitado la varita y era realmente bueno en eso de atar las manos de alguien.

Pero ya se las pagaría.

El chocolate estaba frío y en contraste con la boca del joven de ojos azules, las sensaciones eran extremas y placenteras.

Bill saboreaba y succionaba el miembro de Regulus como si fuera el más delicioso de los helados.

Permitió que el mayor envistiera su boca durante varios minutos.

-Vas a matarme. -Gimió.

En respuesta, Weasley tarareó para crear vibraciones con su garganta.

Sacó el sexo de su boca sonriendo cuando su novio se quejó.

El mayor se estremeció cuando notó algo helado en su entrada y después la cálida lengua de su compañero.

-¿Q qué haces? -Jadeó.

-Saborearte. -Respondió.

Le preparó con dedos y lengua dilatándolo.

-A ahí. -Jadeó buscando más contacto moviendo las caderas.

-¿Te gusta? -Le susurró.

Regulus se retorció gimiendo y jadeando.

Tenía las pupilas dilatadas debido al deseo y los labios entreabiertos.

En el momento en el que el pelirrojo sacó sus dedos del interior del hombre de ojos grises, éste maldijo entre dientes.

El ex Gryffindor le miró desde arriba.

-Estás tan apetecible… -Pasó la punta de la lengua desde la comisura de los labios del moreno hasta su pezón izquierdo.

Se acomodó despacio y mientras se adentraba en él, le soltó las manos.

Enseguida, Black le abrazó por la espalda y enredó las piernas en su cintura haciendo que Bill le penetrara más rápido.

Se movieron juntos al principio con lentitud besándose y acariciándose.

Black les hizo girar quedando él encima.

-Sabía que no te quedarías quieto. -Rió el pelirrojo.

-Me conoces bien. -Suspiró poniendo ambas manos en el torso del menor para impulsarse hacia arriba.

Él le ayudó sujetándolo por las caderas.

-¡Más rápido! ¡Por Merlín Reg! ¡Joder!

-¡Por Salazar William! ¡Oh sí!

-Vente conmigo amor. Acaba conmigo.

Los dos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo gritando el nombre del contrario.

Cayeron agotados en la cama. Bill no se molestó en salir de su novio hasta unos minutos después.

Te amo Reggie.

-Eres un idiota, pero también te amo, William.

-No me llames así. -Se quejó.

Compartieron lentos besos y tiernas caricias antes de limpiarse, adecentar la habitación, vestirse y bajar a la cocina de la madriguera para recoger al pequeño Canis.


End file.
